Beautiful Rose
by staremerald
Summary: This is just a fluffy Christmas oneshot I wrote about Harry and Hermione...better than it sounds, R&R please!


Hi guys!

I'm trying something new, just for change...review and tell me how you like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

It was yet another magical Christmas at Hogwarts.

Students spending their holiday at Hogwarts were enjoying the newly fallen snow and it was nearly impossible to go for a walk without being ambushed by first-years and their deadly snowballs. Hogwarts itself was decorated also, giant Christmas trees reaching up to the ceiling, the stars atop them sparkling like the sun. Tinsel and bobbles hung from the delicate branches of the Christmas trees and many a student would stand, just staring at them, for at least ten minutes.

Hermione Granger stood inside, watching the students of Hogwarts playing in the snow from her bedroom window. She smiled. Christmas was definitely the most wonderful time of year. Now sixteen, she stood by the window, her warm chocolate eyes twinkling.

_Why am I spending Christmas inside? _She asked herself. She slipped down from the window sill and grabbing her scarf, mittens and cloak, crept out of the girls dorm.

The Griffindor common room was a sight. Second-years were chasing each other around, while older students exchanged gifts. Hermione spotted one of her best friends, Ron Weasley, kissing Lavender in a corner. His orange hair was as bright as ever and Lavender's pale brown hair contrasted terribly with it. Hermione let that slip. It was Christmas after all. She looked around for Harry, but didn't spot him. He was probably with Cho again. Hermione's heart sank into her stomach. She had a crush on Harry when they first met and still did to this day. She knew he liked Cho though. Shaking her head to clear it of Cho and Harry together, she looked around to see if she could see anyone else she knew. She spotted Ginny hugging a scarlet Neville. She noticed Parvati and Dean leaning against each other. Hermione suddenly felt very isolated. Everyone was with somebody else.

She ran out and didn't stop running till she reached the lake. The lake wasn't frozen, but clumps of snow floated around, like little icebergs. She spun around, waving her arms and giggling like a child. She wanted to get rid of that pain. Now tired, she sank to the snow covered ground and rested her head back against an old tree near the lake. She sat there for quite a while. It was enchanting just sitting there, watching the snow fall onto the lake and trees nearby.

"Hermione?" She jumped and looked up to see-Harry. His hair was falling into his face as per usual, his glasses sliding down his long nose and green eyes as vibrant as emeralds shining in the moonlight. He smiled warmly at her and sat down.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" he said, staring at the scenery.

"Yes," Hermione said quietly. She snuggled closer to the tree. Harry noticed her action and asked:

"You cold?" Hermione nodded. Harry smiled, got up, sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione leaned against his chest. He smelled like candy canes, sweet yet minty. Her stomach flipped over.

"So, been eating a few candy canes?" Hermione asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Just a few," Harry said, winking. She grinned.

"So, where were you this morning?" Hermione asked.

"With Cho," he replied. Hermione suppressed a groan. Dammnit.

"You really like her, huh?" Hermione said downcast. Harry suddenly looked uncomfortable and stood up.

"Shall we go for a walk?" he asked, reaching down a hand to help Hermione up. Confused, she grabbed it and stood up. He began walking right away and Hermione had to run to catch up with him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, panting. He looked troubled at the same time. Harry looked at her and smiled a forced grin.

"I'm fine, honestly," he said. Hermione stopped and pulled on Harry's arm to make him stop. "What?" he asked her. She searched his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Did something happen between you and Cho?" Harry took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll explain my story…but it's quite long and you mustn't interrupt till I'm finished, alright?"

"Okay," Hermione said.

"I was with Cho today…and we talked. You see…we're not together anymore…" Harry trailed off.

"Harry, don't mind her, she doesn't know what she's missing…I always thought she was dim-witted-"

"Hermione," Harry said, laughing, "I broke up with her!"

"Oh," Hermione said, embarrassed. Then she looked up, confused once more. "….But I thought you liked-"

"Liked Cho? No…well, I thought I did, but I kept dreaming of someone else…the most beautiful girl I know…." She turned away as a tear spilled down her cheek. So Harry didn't like Cho, but Hermione had heard him talking to Dean about how he thought Luna was pretty. It wasn't her. And it never would be. " 'Mione?" Harry asked. Hermione turned around, her face tear-stained. "What's wrong, 'Mione?" Hermione took a deep breath. It was now, or never.

"Harry," she said, straining to keep herself together and not break down in self pity, "I love you and not as a friend. As more than that. " She watched his eyes widen. "I know, it's pathetic and I know you'll never think of me like that, but you wanted to know and now I'm telling you." She turned away. Harry whirled her around again. She simply stared right back at him as the wind blew a lock of hair across her pale face.

"Delicate angel," he whispered, placing the tuft of hair behind her ear with a finger. He pulled her close to him and whispered, "Beautiful rose," into her hair. She shivered at the feeling of his hot breath on her neck. He pulled away. "Hermione, you were hurt when I went out with Cho, weren't you?" His voice was so gentle that she involuntarily nodded. "I broke up with her for a reason." He began stuttering. "I l-l-l-ove y-y-y-ou t-t-t-t-oo," he whispered.

"Since when-"

"Ever since I started dating Cho. I know that sounds totally mean towards Cho, but I knew, from this morning, I couldn't date Cho anymore because I love you," he said.

"What about Luna-"

"Luna? She's my friend. Dean was asking if I knew anyone suitable for Seamus, and I said Luna, because she is quite pretty." He looked straight into her eyes. "Nothing on you of course."

"But-"

"I tried to tell you before how I felt before, but I got so flustered and-" he grinned. "I get embarrassed around pretty girls." Hermione, embarrassed, looked up at the sky. Harry followed her lead. Hanging right above their heads, was a branch of mistletoe.

"Mistletoe…" Hermione heard Harry say.

"Yeah…"

"I guess we have to kiss then, right? I mean, it is a tradition…"

"Yeah…"

"But we don't have to, I mean-"

"Oh come here," Hermione said, pulling him to her using his collar. She pressed his lips to hers. Harry looked startled for a moment and then shut his eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist. Hermione followed his lead and placed her arms around his neck. They stayed like that, until Harry pulled away.

"Y'know, " he said, "You really are my beautiful rose."

"Harry?" Hermione asked, leaning into his chest.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Me too," he said, leaning down and touching noses with her and then gently, pulled her into a kiss.

FIN

* * *

Cute! Review me!

Starry


End file.
